burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
East Crawford Drive
East Crawford Drive is the main road in the Palm Bay Heights district of Paradise City with a small portion that runs off into Motor City, Downtown Paradise. It is the first road players will drive on since the starting Junkyard is located there. This road is one of the best known in Paradise City since it features many well known locations such as Big Surf Beach and the Coastguard HQ. Layout The road starts in Motor City at the triple intersection with 7th Street and Webster Avenue. The Drive heads north past the Junkyard and up until the Coastguard HQ at which point it swerves left westbound. Continuing parallel to the Ocean and Beach coastline, East Crawford Drive passes several stores and hotels before being split in 2 due to a building that is under construction. The road then rejoins and heads slightly south-west, passing in front of the Gas Station. East Crawford Drive then curves back west and goes under a hill thanks to a short tunnel, and after which it stretches over Lambert Parkway and Newton Drive where it meets West Crawford Drive. Events In accordance with its length, East Crawford Drive offers many events at its intersections. Shortcuts Shortcuts listed from East to West: Angus Wharf :Note: The following shortcuts can all be accessed at the same location on East Crawford Drive. East of the Coastguard HQ: *2 paths, one longer traveling nearer to the coast and the lighthouse; and another, shorter path. Both lead to the back streets of Angus Wharf which features two stacks of shipping containers bearing one Billboard each. The back street connects to the main road (Angus Wharf) near a small green bridge. The shortcut can be taken in the opposite direction. *An accessible warehouse can be used to cut the corner more efficiently. ::Note: Racers should be wary of the wall on the side of the ramp in addition to the parked vehicles on the opposite side. I-88 *Directly South of the Junkyard lies a Natural Ramp marked by yellow lights that will take players up to the westbound lane of I-88 Section 2. *West of the Coastguard HQ, in front of the Beach View Hotel lies another semi-natural ramp leading up and taking players to the I-88 Section 1. Big Surf Beach The beach can be accessed from 4 points on East Crawford Drive: 2 before the Beachfront Stores, 2 west of them. Moore Avenue In reference to the under construction building located above the intersection, it is partly accessible thanks to a Super Jump ramp located East and a sloped ramp located West. Newton Drive West of the Festival Square is a marina-like pedestrian area featuring a Super Jump over a few stores. West of the said stores is an entrance to a large cave, passing through the cave enables players to cut the corner and to finally reach Newton Drive. Landmarks of Interest Listed from North to South *In Big Surf ::*''See Paradise City Hotels for a complete list of the Hotels that can be found along East Crawford Drive.'' :*'Big Surf Beachfront Promenade' :*'Big Surf Beach Stores' :*'D Ball's B Ball Court' :*'Big Surf Ferris Wheel' :*'Big Surf Festival Square' :*'Ocean' *In Ocean View :*'AH Residential' Gameplay Strategies *Race events: :Thanks to its direct approach to the Coastguard HQ, East Crawford Drive is one of the main roads that gives players direct access to this finishing place, making it a highly recommendable thoroughfare. *Road Rage: :Little objects stand out on East Crawford Drive, with the exception of the block separators in the first half of the road's layout which prove to be a great way to score Wall Takedowns. *Stunt Run: :The road itself doesn't offer many stunt obstacles but Big Surf Beach and the Big Surf Beachfront both provide a high number of ramps and drops as well as a Billboard. This is a highly recommended venue for such Stunt Run events in Palm Bay Heights. *Marked Man: :Drivers on the run from enraged rivals will be able to find cover thanks to the Beachfront Promenade, an area inaccessible to them. Players will also find safety in the construction site, Big Surf Beach and the Docks shortcut. See Also *West Crawford Drive *Webster Avenue *Hamilton Avenue